


One Last Time

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post-523
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Felicity brings more than just coffee for Oliver on a boring typical Wednesday afternoon at the Mayor's office





	One Last Time

 “Mr. Mayor, your two o'clock is here.” Marlene’s voice echoes across Oliver’s large office, but before he can query her on _what_ two o'clock the intercom goes dead.

He frowns in confusion his hand moving to his daily planner, his  _ hardcopy _ daily planner. His forehead wrinkles in confusion as he flips through the well worn pages, trying to find out who he’s supposed to be meeting with. He really hopes it's not the Hub City mayor, he's almost certain they are meeting on Friday at two, the large stack of regulations and agreements that he's suppose to go through before that meeting -that he's already rescheduled  _ twice-  _ is currently staring back at him. The mayor of Hub City is  never going to want to meet with him again if he's not even prepared for this meeting. 

“Why did I buy you that fancy state of the art tablet if you’re just going to be a caveman and use that planner?”

A familiar teasing voice calls out, halting all of Oliver’s thoughts, much like she's been doing for the past 6 weeks, or 6 years if Oliver is being honest with himself.

He looks up and can't help but smile as Felicity glides into the office the little floral romper she's wearing rustling as she walks. She's holding a tray with two large cups of coffee in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. 

The cuffed sleeve of her romper has slipped off and Oliver can see the tan curve of her shoulder. He's already tempted to press his lips to against the soft curves and pull down the V of Felicity’s flora romper and explore the rest of her tanned skin, all too familiar of just how far that tan really goes, or doesn’t go as the case may be.

“Your two o’clock at your service, Mr. Mayor.” Felicity says cheekily as she does a slight curtsy with her gifts despite the fact that she's in a romper and not a dress. 

She takes one look at Oliver’s expression though and backs away from him when he takes a step towards her. “No. No. No. Keep those thoughts in your head mister.”

“I didn't say anything!” Oliver protests his smile widening when Felicity holds the hot coffee and what he assumes are chocolate croissants -his absolute favourite-  like a shield in front of her.

“No, but that face and that smile. I know that smile.” Felicity accuses, “you've got dirty on your mind. That is  _ not _ the kind of services I am bringing. We will  _ not _ have a repeat of what happened last week.” 

“Felicity.” 

“No, don't say my name like that!” Felicity bemoans as she collapses on the lone couch in Oliver’s office still clutching the baked goods to her chest.

“Like what?” Oliver teases highly amused at her dramatics, and she's totally being over dramatic about this, he hasn't even  _ touched _ her.  _ Yet. _

“Like you just want to do filthy filthy things to me that should not be done in this office, on that sturdy _big_ oak desk of yours... _again._ ” 

This time Oliver doesn't even hold back his laughter, “sounds to me that  _ coffee _ isn't the only service you had in mind this afternoon.”

“I wore pants!” Felicity blurts out, her cheeks now red. “I wore pants, as a promise to myself that we would  _ not  _ be repeating what happened last week. But then you and your stupid face.”

“Me and my stupid face?” Oliver echoes teasingly as he scoots closer to her, taking the food from her and resting it on the nearby coffee table. 

She doesn't stop him only scoots closer to him so that their knees are now touching, her hand resting lightly on his knee. “And your stupid suit.”

“You like my suit.” Oliver reminds her unnecessary his head tilting down and he can already feel her hot breath against his skin.

“Stupid face.” She mutters again just before she presses her lips firmly against his, her fingers digging into his thigh as he deepens the kiss, his tongue already sliding between her lips.

She sighs against his lips her other hand moving to card her fingers through his hair tugging on it lightly. Oliver’s hand slides easily under the hem of flimsy material of her romper and its not until his fingers brush against the warmth of her panties  does Felicity clamp her legs tightly trapping Oliver’s hand stopping him immediately. She didn't even realize she and opened her legs for him.

She slaps his hand away and pulls her lips from his, ignoring his protests. “no! I wore pants damn it!”

“You keep saying that but I don't know what that means.” 

Oliver teases her despite the fact that he knows very well that her intention with said pants was to deter them from taking things any further, unlike last week when she wore a cute little summer dress that suddenly found her flat on her stomach of that very sturdy oak table with said dress filmed over.

“Jerk.” Felicity huffs, but despite her words she leans forward and presses a small peck to his lips pulling away before he can deepen it again.

She leans forward and grabs their abandon food. “I felt bad for keeping you up all night, and while I got to catch up on sleep, you Mr. Mayor were not that lucky, so I brought you coffee  _ and _ your favourite, the only sweet thing you even indulge in.”

“Except you.” Oliver replies easily which only earns him an eye roll in response, but he can see the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Youre sweeter than this Chocolate croissant.” Felicity teases,but  he can tell she's pleased at his words as she carefully takes out said croissants out of her bag. 

They have gotten more “sickenly cute” since they got back together at least according to the team. Not that either he or Felicity care what the team says. 

He does take issue when Thea rallies his own son against him and they hosed both he and Felicity down a few weeks ago at the annual Star City summer fundraiser barbeque.

Oliver goes to grab his coffee, but to his surprise Felicity all but shoves the flaky croissant in his face. 

“Try this first.” 

Oliver eyes her slightly confused, “isn't this the same one we always get at Leo’s?”

“I asked him to add a little something to it.” Felicity says her eyes never leaving his, he can see the way she's twisting her fingers nervously as she shoves the dessert to Oliver’s face.

“Poison so he can get rid of me and have you all to himself?” Oliver quips, pulling his head back slightly afraid he might inhale some of the flakes at the way Felicity is holding it up to his face.

The little old man has a soft spot for Felicity and always calls her his best customer. Ever since they have gotten back together he's been jovially teasing Oliver than if he lets Felicity go again Leo’s gonna swoop her up and take her from Oliver.

“Oliver, just taste the damn croissant!” Felicity all but snaps

But when he looks at her in alarm, she looks at him not in embarrassment but in frustration. To Oliver’s amazement she grabs the croissant from him and instead of taking a bite into it which is what he assumes she is going to do Felicity takes the croissant with her bare hands and tears it apart flakes and chocolate not only cover her hands, but all over their laps and Oliver’s recently steamed couch. 

Oliver is just about to ask her if she lost her mind, but his breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Felicity holding up an all too familiar silver ring between her thumb and index finger, the ring is covered in chocolate, pastry flakes and powdered sugar. 

“Paul was right, putting the ring in dessert is a  _ stupid _ idea.” Felicity hiccups holding out the ring to him, her eyes glistening with tears, “I know the first time you wanted to do it with a big dinner and fancy dessert that you spent hours making. But I can’t cook, much less bake, and I wanted to do it with the dessert for you, but then I didn’t want it to be a big deal either...although it’s  _ clearly _ a big deal...but not really...I feel like we are in an even better place now than we were when you first asked...but it’s still a milestone and we had so many bad memories associated with our last proposal... and I thought maybe a call back to how you originally  _ wanted _ to do would be cute….but now my ring is completely covered in processed chocolate and sugar and it’s going to be a bitch….oh I called it  _ my _ ring and you didn’t even ask...well since I’m the one giving it to you, I should ask right? We’ve never been traditional any….”

Oliver grabs her chocolate covered hands with his, his thumb and index finger mirroring hers to grasp the ring so that the are both holding it, “Felicity Smoak, will you…” 

“Yes!” Felicity shouts, cutting him off with a firm wet kiss, tears are now streaming down both their faces, their hands still firmly grasped around the ring. 

“You didn’t even let me finish.” Oliver protests weakly as he laughs against her lips.

“Well you didn’t let me finish first.” Felicity points out with a laugh, kissing him again, “I was trying to ask _you_.”  

“I got impatient.” Oliver teases back with a knowing grin. He raises their clasps hands and licks some of the chocolate off her fingers. 

Felicity giggles loudly, her nose wrinkling at the mess she’s made of the ring, “I really didn’t think this chocolate thing through.” 

“No, it was perfect.” Oliver promises. He takes the ring and slips in on her finger, chocolate an all, pressing a kiss to her ring finger, he can hear the way her breath hitches at his gesture. “ I hope you will never want to take this off again.”

“ _Never_.” Felicity promises with conviction, leaning forward to kiss him firmly on the lips, their foreheads pressed together when they pull away.  

“Besides I think once this chocolate hardens this thing will be superglued to my finger, anyway.” 

 


End file.
